A December Bride: Seth's Reflection
by MasquerainDreamer25
Summary: This is a one-shot for the Hallmark Channel movie A December Bride, from Seth Murphy's POV. It takes place in between the opening scene and before Seth & Layla interact again in his office. Seth is thinking about Layla and how he accidentally broke up her engagement.


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot, from the perspective of Seth Murphy, the love interest of Layla O'Riley in the 2016 Hallmark Channel movie _A December Bride_**. **This is my first ever fanfiction and the first I have ever put online, ANYWHERE. There was no category for this movie and no fanfiction of it that I could find so I hope at least one person reads this and recognizes the movie and appreciates what I did here. It isn't the best, but I tried and I really love this movie and the characters in it. They have a special place in my heart. Sorry for the ramble, leave any comment/review and I will most definitely read it. Any ideas for more fanfiction for this movie in particular is especially welcomed.**

* * *

I remember glancing around the party, bored out of my mind, when I saw her again. Layla O'Riley. The girl I had loved for so long, but could never seem to reach. She had changed me in ways she didn't even know, but I couldn't tell her. She was engaged. Engaged to my best friend of all people. I hadn't told him my feelings for her, so I couldn't blame him for making a move. She was beautiful, amazing, and everything a guy could want. He was able to get to her before I could even get up the courage to ask her out. I had thought about it, but as soon as I did have the courage, I found out they were dating; my window of opportunity had closed. He had done all the right things and I hadn't, so I did the honorable thing and backed away.

My heart shattered when Jack told me about their engagement. I loved her so much and I wanted her to be happy, but I desperately wanted to be the guy at the end of the aisle as she walked up it. Instead it was going to be my best friend.

Layla O'Riley, soon to be Layla Evans, the woman of my dreams. I walked up to her and struck up a conversation. We talked, she laughed, and my heart leaped into my chest. She had such a beautiful laugh. She made the environment seem so much more bearable. Another woman walked up to us, and I saw a great business opportunity for Jack. I didn't know what was going to happen. If I had known, maybe I wouldn't have introduced them. However, if I'd known it would give me another opportunity to try to win Layla's heart, maybe I would have, deliberately. Does that make me a bad person? I honestly didn't think anything would come of the introduction and was confused by Layla's questioning of my actions.

Not long after, Jack and Layla broke up. Layla was devastated. It only got worse when she realized her fiancee had left her for her cousin, the very same woman I introduced to Jack. It wasn't my fault, they would have met eventually anyway, since she and Layla were family, right? I could've saved Layla from a very unhappy marriage or future problems. I never would have guessed that Jack would leave Layla to be with someone else. In that way, I guess I couldn't see past my own heart. How could I ever guess that someone would want to break up with such a perfect woman? I couldn't see how anyone was better than her, so why would it have crossed my mind that the introduction would leave her with nothing but heartache in the end? Nobody in their right mind would leave her. That's what I had believed. That's what I told myself after she and Jack began dating. I told myself and was convinced that I would never have a chance now since there was no way anyone could resist Layla. Jack is a great guy, I should know. I couldn't imagine Layla breaking up with him either, and I don't think she actually would have were the circumstances different. If it wasn't for my mistake, she most likely wouldn't have. I can't say I entirely regret it.

I tried to talk to Layla after the break up, but she wanted nothing to do with me. I can't blame her. It may not have been my intention, but I understand why she would blame me for the termination of her engagement. I hate that I caused her pain, even if it was an accidental consequence of a good intention. I didn't want her to be in pain, to have her heart broken. I so badly wanted to mend it for her. I don't regret Jack ad Layla breaking up, or my role in it, but I do regret the emotional turmoil she had to endure. I wanted to pull her into my arms, hold her tight, and tell her that it was okay. I wanted to tell her that she didn't need him, that she would eventually stop hurting, and that even if Jack didn't ultimately love her, there was someone who does and who wants what is best for her and wants her to be happy. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but she wouldn't give me much of a chance to speak. The timing wasn't right I guess.

Given the circumstances, I'm not sure if the timing will ever be right. I don't know if I'll have the courage to finally make a move. If only she would give me a chance; if I could find just one small opening to prove myself to her. To show her how deeply I care.

I can't get her out of my head. I can't stop thinking of her. I can't get away from the longing of wanting to take care of her, hold her, kiss her. There isn't anything that I want more than to be the man that gets to call Layla O'Riley his wife.


End file.
